


Just Stand Up!

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Cas flirting, Gen, Protective Dean, cute cas, cute fic, light destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: Dean and Cas go for a swim, it ends in Dean taking a vow to protect Cas forever.





	Just Stand Up!

Dean had parked up the Impala for the night by a lake. It was still rather early, it wasn’t quite dark yet, and it was rather warm, so Dean stripped down to his underpants, and of course Cas was inquisitive to where he was going.

  
“Where you going?” Cas asked, as Dean got ready.

  
“We are at a river Cas, obviously for a swim” Dean chuckled.

  
Cas jumped out of the car and around to Dean’s door. “Can I come?” Cas said.

  
“If you want. What about you Sam?” Dean said to Sam.

  
“No thanks. I’d rather do some research thanks. You two go have fun.” Sam said as he got out of the car to retrieve his laptop from the boot.

  
So Dean and Cas head towards the lake, and Dean walks in far enough as he can go where he can just sit, and relax and keep cool. Cas hesitantly follows Dean into the water, grimacing as it’s a bit cold on his vessel’s body. He appears to be flapping around when he sits.

  
“Dean! Help!” Cas grunted confused thinking he was drowning,

“Cas, you just have to stand up, this is not very deep…” Dean replied.

  
Dean gets out of the water and heads to sit down on the sand but turns around immediately when suddenly everything goes quiet behind him. He is relieved when Cas was just sitting there, that he hadn’t drowned, but he looked sad, the frown on his face said it all.

  
“Dean… why?” he sobbed quietly.

  
After no reply from Dean, he adds sadly with a shiver “Why do you not save me?”

  
Dean’s heart breaks for the delicate and sensitive angel, still sitting in the water in front of him… and he gives in, quickly treading back into the water, and Cas’s face is confused as to why Dean’s coming back in, but is surprised when Dean leans down, picking the sopping wet angel up from the water, a little grumpy frown appears on his face, but soon disappears when Cas nestles into his chest.

  
“I am so sorry Cas. I was an Assbutt, but I’m here okay. I will look after you the rest of my life.” Dean laughs and then chuckled, it seemed sarcastic, but Dean probably meant it.

  
Back to the Impala they went, got dried, and satisfied. Dean had wanted to park up for the night, but he ended up deciding to keep driving for a little while Cas watched the sunset out the back window, Dean watched him from the front seat in the visor mirror, and eventually Cas had dozed off leant up against the door of the Impala.

  
“I’ll watch over you Angel.” Dean whispered to himself.

  
He was deadly serious.

  
The End.


End file.
